


Three More

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Three arrows.
Kudos: 8
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Three More

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'target'

"Back ten paces and do it again," Shamir said as Cyril lowered his bow and looked to her. He'd hit the center of the target, admittedly painted a bit on the large side, three times in a row, and obviously wanted to be praised. 

He would, perhaps, earn a few words from her, once he'd finished for the day. But Shamir did not want him to be over-confident from three good shots. It was not as if they mattered. The next three wouldn't, either, really... 

The ones on the battlefield, those mattered. 

Cyril stepped back ten paces. 

He would matter.


End file.
